A slow love song
by Yasmine1
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Harry is tired of Draco's attitude so has decided to leave. He gets stopped by a song. Song-fic R


A slow love song  
  
Author: Yasmine1  
  
Email: ebonysky1@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the song Emotional Roller coaster.  
  
Summary: Set after Hogwarts. Harry is tired of dealing with Draco's attitude towards him. So has decided to leave him while Draco is away at work.  
  
The tears flowed from the bright green eyes, tears that had been falling for a while now. Harry looked out the window as the sky turned a darker blue, no stars littered the sky; no moon lit his pale face. But that was ok; he was in no mood to be lit up by the moon.  
  
'I can't believe I've stayed this long. He is probably out with that helper of his.'  
  
Harry placed his hand on the glass of the window before turning from it. He looked around his room, well more or less 'their' room. 'Their' clothes lay on the floor, 'their' robes hung from the hangers in the wardrobe trunk. He sat on the edge of 'their' bed and placed his head in his hands. How could he be so dumb to think that he had ever loved him? How could he think that he would ever be with him? It was so obvious that he didn't love Harry like Harry love him.  
  
'I'm leaving.'  
  
The thought had come out of nowhere, but now that it was there he grabbed onto it like it was the only way out. He raced over to the closet and grabbed the trunk labeled H.J. Potter. He began feverishly grabbing his belongs and throwing them in. As he searched for all his things he looked over at the radio that he had begged to have, seeing as he was rebelling against this so called relationship he decided to rebel all the way and turned it.  
  
Slow music floated into the room filling all of the room with a cool sense of beauty despite the sadness that had occupied it earlier. Slowly the music stopped and another started, its sounds stopped Harry immediately. It was his favorite song, and he sat down after turning it up. Slowly singing with it as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Woke up last night, tossed and turned  
  
Woke up with dry eyes, my mind was racing, feet were pacing  
  
Oh please my God tell me what I have gotten into  
  
I went three miles to clear my mind  
  
It always helps me out; it's my therapy, when I'm losing it, which is usually  
  
Emotional Roller coaster  
  
Loving you ain't nothing healthy, loving you was never good for  
  
And I can't get off, Emotional Roller coaster  
  
Loving you ain't nothing healthy, loving you was never good for me,  
  
And I can't get off  
  
Yesterday I told myself it was gonna be ok  
  
Gonna start a new day truly happy, I was gonna take control of me  
  
But eventually reality hit me, mentally, physically, emotionally  
  
And I opened my eyes and realized  
  
That I was still being take for a constant ride  
  
Emotional Roller coaster,  
  
Loving you ain't nothing healthy, loving you was never good for me  
  
But I can't get off, Emotional Roller coaster  
  
Loving you ain't nothing healthy, loving you was never good for me  
  
Harry sang with his heart, his eyes closed as he saw himself singing to a dark room, with the love of his life sitting in the front row, hearing the angst in his voice, seeing the desperate note of love in his body language as he moved. Harry was so into the song that he never noticed, his legs give out from under his body, or that as he fell warm arms wrapped around his body and held him close. But that didn't matter, the music had caught him, the sadness in the music had taken hold and he had to finish.  
  
So tired of you making love to me, then disappearing so suddenly  
  
Up and Down we go  
  
And I'm so tired of you pestering me,  
  
With promises you know that you'd never keep  
  
Round and Round we go  
  
I am on a Emotional Roller Coaster loving you ain't nothing healthy  
  
Loving you was never good for and I can't get off  
  
Emotional Roller Coaster loving you ain't nothing healthy  
  
Loving you was never good for me.  
  
And I can't get off.  
  
Harry cried slowly, not knowing why he was on the floor or when his love had arrived home. All he knew was that he was in love with a man that was mean to him, that insulted him everyday, and made him feel stupid. A man that ridiculed him and made him feel small, someone that didn't give a rat's ass for his name or what he was meant to do.  
  
Harry turned his head up towards those beautiful gray eyes; he realized that he would have been making a mistake walking away. Because no matter how mean this man was to him, no matter what crap this man put him through, there was one thing this man could do that no other could; He could love him unconditionally.  
  
" I love you Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I love you too Harry Potter."  
  
He stared at those gray eyes, eyes that he had looked into since he was eleven years old until now. Eyes that he wished he would continue to look into for the rest of his life. Smiling he placed his head on Draco's shoulders and glanced out the window. Tears falling again from his bright green eyes.  
  
'And I can't get off.'  
  
***** The End***** 


End file.
